dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucina Lucifuge
Lucina Lucifuge is the Maid of the House of Gremory and Queen of Serafall Leviathan. She is from the House of Seere, which is one of the extinct families of the 72 Pillars that has Power over Space and the Extra Demons, the House of Lucifuge. She appears in the FanFiction The Twin Dragons. Appearance Lucina is a very beautiful seventeen-year-old girl with silver hair and silver eyes, at times she is described as being a teenage version of Grayfia. At times she has her hair tied in the back. Most of the time she is seen dressed in a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head. Personality Unlike her cousin, Grayfia, Lucina is very timid and at times can be clumsy during none serious moments, she can also become easily embarrassed over the simplest things. At moments of high levels of stress or sadness, Lucina clings tightly to the first person in front of her and never let's go for hours (most of the time it is Kazuki). Despite her timid nature, Lucina is viewed by Grayfia as being the only one who can take her position/title as the Strongest Queen 'if she retires. She can also be serious at times, as Lucina threatened Raiser after he attempted to force Rias to go to the Underworld, the latter threatened to burn her peerage if she didn't agree with him. History Like her older sister, Lucina comes from the House of Seere, one of the extinct families from the 72 Pillars who possessed the ability to manipulate all forms of space. And she comes from the House of Lucifuge, a noble family of Pure-Blooded Devils from the Extra Demons whose family served under the Original Lucifer. One day, both of their parents were killed by Stray Exorcists and she was taken away by her older sister. For several years both of them only traveled around aimlessly in the Human World, using their Power over Space to steal food just for them to survive. She was taken to an abandoned Church by her sister and took refuge there, while there Lucia began teaching her about their Clan's abilities, which she quickly started picking up on at an oddly quick pace. One day they were attacked by more Stray Exorcists and were the same ones who murdered their parents. Both of them were almost killed by them, if it wasn't for the interference of their older cousin, Grayfia who had found out that they were still alive. Grayfia later took both of them in an decided to raise them. After two years, Lucina was chosen to become by Serafall to become her Queen at the age of ten due to her talent, while her older sister became a Bishop. At some point, she traveled to Kuoh Town along with Serafall who also brought a young Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Lucia. It was during that trip that she first saw Kazuki who was the same age as her at the time, after seeing him she developed a small crush on him after she followed him around. She later began to stalk him around town for a couple years, since she took nervous to approach him. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Demonic Power: '''Lucina has been recognized by High-Class Devils and the Four Great Satan for both her talent and abilities with demonic powers. As a child, her potential is stated to be greater than her older sister, being recognized as a Queen who can rival Grayfia once she reaches adulthood. Even Raiser Phenex whose an experienced High-Class Devil who has competed in Rating Games was afraid of confronting Lucina. *'Power of Space: As a member of the House of Seere, Lucina has magical abilities related to manipulating space. Like most members, she can use it to teleport herself and others to various locations in an instant as long as there isn't anything obstructing them. Lucina has overwhelming mastery over her Power of Space that lets her transport anything such as attacks to different locations away from herself letting her overcome any situation and earning her the title the Spatial Queen. ** Spatial Distortion: 'Lucia's and Lucina's One-Hit-Kill Technique created by using their spatial powers at the same time, while holding hands. This causes an attack that cannot be blocked or amplifies their abilities to teleport themselves anywhere. **'Seere Demonic Calculations - Spatial Displacement: '''Lucina's '''Counter, which lets her teleport any attack aimed at herself or others and redirect it to her opponents. Magic Master: '''Lucina has exceptional talent when it comes to magic, as stated by even members of the Four Great Satan. Her own sister had even stated that Lucina had focused her magic talent into perfecting their clan's Power of Space to their fullest extent. '''Immense Strength and Defense: '''As a Queen, Lucina possesses enhanced strength and endurance through the Rook trait of her Queen piece, due to her piece being a Mutation, it is assumed that her Rook trait is further increased greater than normal. '''Immense Speed: As a Queen, Lucina also has the Knight speed enhancement through her Queen piece, she has high levels of speed known as God-Speed, due to her piece being a Mutation it is assumed that her Knight trait is further enhanced. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Devils